If a series of figures configured by connecting a plurality of figures is depicted in a drawing, such as, for example, in the case of a circuit diagram or system diagram, a method is employed for representing the connections of the figures by changing a line, by depicting so as to separate the series of figures into parts, and by attaching symbols with the same numbers to the separating location. This is because the series of figures cannot be depicted or displayed on a single line. An example of this method is shown in FIG. 22. Three circuits are shown in FIG. 22, with each circuit being differentiated by the thickness of lines connecting rectangles representing equipment included in the circuits. Rectangles filled in with diagonal lines means the beginning of each circuit. In the following, the beginning of each circuit is referred to as the circuit start point. The line break symbols are shown as being longitudinal ellipses containing numbers (hereinafter referred to as line break numbers) for the line break locations at which line breaks take place. The upper left circuit is a circuit of two lines linked by line break symbols of line break number 1. The right side circuit is a circuit of three lines linked by line break symbols of line break number 2 and line break symbols of line break number 3. The lower left circuit is a circuit of two lines linked by line break symbols of line break number 4.
A number of circuits are depicted within a single drawing as shown in FIG. 22, and a figure is moved after a line break, in addition, after the first line break, the second line break is performed before the location where the first line break occurs (a so-called insertion line break). Conventionally, line break numbers are given in the order in which the line breaks are made, which makes the connection of the figures difficult to see. For example, if a new line break operation is at the point shown by x in the second line of the circuit on the right side in FIG. 22, then in the related technology the drawing becomes as shown in FIG. 23, i.e. the line break number 5, which is the next number of the highest line break number 4 used in FIG. 22, is given to the location where the line break occurs. The circuit on the right of FIG. 23 is therefore given line break numbers in a discontinuous manner, i.e. line break numbers 2, 3, and 5. It is still possible to identify the manner in which the circuit in FIG. 23 is connected because this is a simple example but there is the fear that the connection of the circuit will no longer be easily identifiable if parts of the circuit are moved hereafter.